


New Self

by momirene



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Futa x Futa, Futanari, Mommy Kink, Rimming, Role Reversal, Smut, mild somno, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momirene/pseuds/momirene
Summary: Irene takes Seulgi for a ride. But then their roles reverse. Futa x Futa.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 26





	New Self

**Author's Note:**

> This is graphic, explicit smut. You must be an adult to read!
> 
> Please check tags before reading.
> 
> Includes: futa x futa, age play, spitting, role reversal, mild somno
> 
> Enjoy ~

Slumber fell over Irene, waving from her limbs up to her head. Lulling into the pillow, feathers contoured to the groove of her face. She was on a cloud. _10.45 p.m_. Finally, an early night.

But just when she was about to doze, with her fluffy white blankets drawn up to her face, a knock thrummed through the door.

Groaning, Irene stirred, eyelashes dragging open as if made of lead. She flicked on the lamp, the light painting the walls in a gentle glow. “What is it?” she mumbled, traipsing across the carpet. When she got closer, with her hand clenched around the doorknob, she heard a whimper. Her stomach dropped.

“Seulgi? Are you okay?” Seulgi stood in the hallway, eyes red and cheeks shiny with tears. “Come in.” Quickly, Irene shut the door and took Seulgi's hand, guiding her inside. Pulse pounding, she squeezed the girl’s palm, heat clasped between skin. 

“M-Mommy,” Seulgi cried, wiping at her face. She wore a white nightgown, with frilly edges and laced sleeves.

“What happened?” Irene stroked Seulgi’s hair, strands soft through her fingers. Fruity shampoo drifted past her nose.

“Yeri and Joy were picking on m-me again,” she wept, dainty lips quivering in a frown. “T-They...” Her eyes were clenched shut, fluid seeping out of the sides. “They kept calling me a dumb dumb!”

Irene tutted. Silly girls. “Again? I’ll give them a stern word.”

“Y-Yeah. They’re so m-mean to me...” The girl hung her head down, broken voice falling to the ground. 

With a tender touch, Irene held Seulgi’s chin and tipped it up, goading the girl to meet her gaze. Watery eyes stared back at her with a hopeful spark. “It’s okay, baby.” Warmth tickled her chest. “Mommy is here to look after you.”

Seulgi nodded, a small smile slipping through her tears. “T-Thank you, does that mean that I...”

“Yes, you can sleep with me tonight.” Pulling the quilt over, Irene lead her baby to bed. “I’ll protect you, Seulgi.” The girl nestled under the covers, nudging her back to Irene’s chest. Irene hummed, relishing in the comfort. She loved cuddling her baby. The blanket dipped over their bodies as they spooned; knees bent, limbs tangled. Seulgi’s thigh sat above her own, skin hot and squishing together. Tiny beads broke out, sweat starting to gather between their legs. “Shh, shh, everything will be okay,” she cooed, gliding her palm across her bicep. Irene felt Seulgi’s muscles contract, body tense and heaving with ragged breaths.

“And they’re probably just jealous...” Lightly, she pressed her fingertips between the girl’s shoulder blades. The tendons started to ease beneath her thumb. “...Because you’re the best dancer.”

“You always make me feel better, Mommy.” Gradually, Seulgi’s sobbing died down to a quiet sniffle, the meek sound flitting through the room. The light was still on, gleaming over Seulgi’s skin and painting her in a porcelain white. A beautiful face, so pristine and delicate. Irene loved her face — pert nose, bright eyes, cheeks that puffed up in a smile.

“Hmm,” Seulgi sighed, frame settling into the curve of the woman’s waist. “Goodnight, Mommy.” The girl’s ass was now backed into her groin, firm cheeks sitting snugly across her flaccid girth. A tingle shot to her brain. 

It didn’t take long. 

A sulking Seulgi broke her heart, but to her shame — it also turned her on. Sliding her hand down, Irene gripped the girl’s hip, and pinned her meat to the clothed crack. The fabric chafed, friction rubbing through their underwear.

“Goodnight, baby,” she echoed, voice dulcet. Heat doused Irene’s skin, clammy from the two bodies cramped under the blanket. Within minutes, Seulgi fell slack, a quiet snore snuffling in the air. The girl always was a quick sleeper.

An ache pulled in Irene’s gut; the familiar sensation of a rapidly growing erection. Cotton pulled around her hard meat, a steep tent popping beneath her nightgown. Slowly, she dry-humped the girl’s back side, warmth tipping her bulge with each rut. Fluttering her eyes closed, she basked in the pleasure, dick pounding with blood. Seulgi’s ass was firm and round, and bounced with a tight resistance. In a desperate shuffle, Irene pulled her cock out, thick shaft springing up from the confines. Veins swelled, stuffy air tickling the rod. “Hnnf.” Biting her lip, she stifled a groan, the sound trapping in her throat. Irene gripped her girth, cock pulsing in her palm. With a rock, she ground into Seulgi’s fabric-clad ass, naked meat splitting through the cleft.

“Mommy?” The girl’s meek voice broke through her daze. Eyes snapping open, Irene stilled her movements, cock halfway through an upwards stroke. Seulgi turned her head to look at the woman, face streaked with dried tears. “Why is Stiffy here?”

Irene shivered, excitement tingeing her cheeks. Despite the girl’s question, her taut ass was still snuggled to her cock like a cozy sweater. In fact, _fuck_ , she actually rutted into it. “I... I couldn’t help it.” Kicking off the covers, a cool breeze washed over her skin. “God, you’re just... too cute, Seulgi.” A bead of precum had stained the girl’s backside, dampening the cotton with a streak. Her underwear clung to her asscheeks, yellow fabric fitted to the flesh. Irene’s boner raged. “Fuck, get up, show me your ass.”

“Right now?” Seulgi asked, eyelashes flicking in coy innocence.

“Yes, now.” Pumping her cock, Irene kept a rigid erection, length teetering at full mast. Full balls sat between her thighs, jiggling with each tug.

“Okay...” Obediently, Seulgi slid off the mattress to stand by Irene’s side. She hiked her nightgown up, and bending over, exposed her rump. Cotton dipped between her ass crack, drawing a tight line.

Biting her lip, Irene shimmied to the edge of the bed, face inches away from the girl’s bum. “Take your panties off.”

Slowly, Seulgi slid the fabric down her thigh, before stepping out of the underwear and discarding it to the floor. “Do you like what you see, Mommy?” Her naked ass was toned and tanned. Carved to perfection. With a little dance, she wiggled her rear, cheeks slapping together.

“Mmnnn,” Irene groaned, pressing her hand to the girl’s back. The girl bent at a steep angle. Legs parting slightly, her ass spread open, revealing her heavy scrotum that swayed between her thighs. “I like it very much.” Her anus was cute and pink, and wrinkled in a tight fold. Poking out her tongue, Irene dabbed the pucker, a tiny drop of spit dotting the skin. She stroked her hands to Seulgi’s hips, and with parted lips, buried her face deeper into the girl’s backside.

“ _Oh_ , Mommy...” Seulgi whined. Irene felt her shiver in her grasp. The salty taste of skin and sweat tipped her tongue. She lathered the hole, swirling in languid circles. Licking a line, she lapped the sack, before trailing back up. The muscle clenched around her intruding tongue. “Will you promise to use lube this time?”

Irene hurled a ball of saliva, and spat on the girl’s bud. Frothy liquid dripped from the fluttering anus, along the taint, and down to her balls. “Of course, baby. I wouldn’t want to hurt your pretty little asshole.”

“Hnn, t-thank you... y-you’re so kind.” Spit smeared her anus, the blob shining in tiny little bubbles. The image caused Irene to stir. Cock now painfully hard, it teetered up in a full mast, head swollen and seeping precum.

“Turn around.” Desperately, she yanked off Seulgi’s nightgown, and chucked it to the side. Then, she discarded her own. A pile of their sin gathered on the ground. “Let me see your beautiful cock.” The girl‘s meat was _big_ , with a bulbous head and a long, veiny shaft. She was half-hard, length wobbling up in hesitant juts. _So adorable._ Just like Seulgi, her dick was also shy.

With a dark gaze, Irene lifted off the bed. Both bare, she pressed their bodies together, stiff nipples grazed. A tingle spread through her breasts. “Mmm.” Reaching down, she gripped Seulgi’s shaft, and felt it stir in her palm.

She docked their cocks, swollen heads touching in a light kiss. Protruding and upright, she felt the girl’s girth stiffen to solid wood. “Let’s fuck,” Irene blurted, a smirk playing at her lips. 

Seulgi gasped, pink tinting her ears. “Mommy, you’re so lewd!” They both chuckled.

Irene rolled their dicks together, hard meat stroking in a languid glide. “I guess you should punish me, then.” Her tone was light, jovial. But there was a speck of truth to her statement. _Please pound me, Seulgi_ , she thought, the fantasy trembling through her veins. “God.” With a husk, she captured the girl’s lips, and thrust her tongue inside. Their tongues twisted, slow and wet, almost in time with the warm prod of their hard cocks. Spit covered her lips. Sweat slicked down her back. Irene came to life, on edge, like a spark from steel. Their noses brushed. Heads tilted to kiss from each angle. Lips locked together in a heated suction, while their tongues meshed — flicking, fucking each other’s mouths. 

Gasping for air, Irene pulled away, lips tingling. The old tears on Seulgi’s face had dried, sulk gone. A red look of lust remained, her eyes hooded, lips parted and swollen. “Mommy,” the girl began, bucking her erection. The tip brushed against Irene’s abdomen. “I need you...”

Irene smiled, butterflies erupting in her stomach. They had known each other for a decade, and the girl _still_ made her swoon. “The bedside table. Grab the lube for me.” The moment Seulgi parted for the drawer, Irene shivered, craving the girl’s warm body.

“This?” The girl held up a small bottle, a naive look on her face.

“No, Seulgi,” Irene laughed, “that’s face cream.”

“Oh.” Seulgi’s brows furrowed as she searched through the drawer, as if deep in concentration. Irene knew she was acting a part.

“Baby girl... I’m way too horny for this. Hurry up and get the lube, otherwise I’m fucking you raw.”

The draw smacked shut, and Seulgi came bouncing, almost with a giddy skip, back to Irene. “Here you go, Mommy.” Popping open the bottle, she lathered the lube over the woman’s cock, the gel cool on her skin.

“Yes, that’s it, spread it.” Irene bit her lip, eyelashes fluttering shut. Bucking her hip, she jerked into Seulgi’s hand, the lube sliding over her shaft with a wet squelch. “Fap it a bit.” Pleasure tingled up her spine. With doe eyes, the girl kneeled to the floor and pumped her cock, grip clenched in a fist.

“You’re so hard, Mommy. Does Stiffy like me?” Seulgi twisted the head slightly, before sliding back down and clutching the base.

“F-Fuck.” Breath hitched, Irene’s cock twitched, veins pounding along the shaft. “Yes, Stiffy likes y-you.” Slowly, she opened her eyes, light flitting past her vision. Limbs loose, she sat on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. Barely anchored to gravity. Irene felt as if she could fly away.

“Darling, Mommy loves you so much.” Her heart hammered in her chest, each beat calling out for her baby. She patted her groin. “Face me and sit on my lap.”

Their eyes made contact. “I love you, too, Irene.” Seulgi sat on top, thighs parting by the woman’s sides. Heat simmered between them. Skin prickling, Irene felt Seulgi’s hand drift up her back, palm slicking along the sweat. “Can you...? Please...” The girl leaned closer, small breasts brushing Irene’s chest.

Irene slid the tip of her cock to the hole, fingers fumbling. “Are you ready?” she breathed. Seulgi’s face was a mere inch away from hers. They inhaled each other, eyes deep and bodies embraced.

“Yes, Mommy.”

And with a grunt, Irene thrusted, the bulbous head popping inside the tight ring. Blood roared through her cock, the pleasure trailing up her body and to her brain. The muscle snapped around her girth. “My baby, always so tight for me.”

“Uhhhn!” Seulgi mewled, burying her head into the crook of Irene’s neck. Damp strands of hair tickled Irene’s shoulder. “It feels so good, please g-go...” she rutted down, a few inches of meat slipping inside, “ _deeper_.”

Wrapping her arms around the girl’s back, Irene pulled her down to her waist, pinning her to her groin. As her swollen penis squeezed inside, she felt the membrane part, circling around the girth inch by inch. “Ugh!” With the snap of her hips, she sheathed her entire rod into the rectum, walls smothering her cock. Bottomed out, her balls slapped against Seulgi’s ass cheeks. Lube slicked the penetration, movements stroking with a silky ease.

“Oh!” Seulgi yelped, sinking onto the cock. Irene’s girth lodged deep, the asshole rippling with each upward slide. She took the girl slow, impaling her with a motherly patience. When her tip hit the brim — she waited a moment, her cock nestled and cozy in the homely sleeve — before drawing back down and slamming back in.

Griping the woman’s shoulders, Seulgi leaned back, and started to ride. “God, Mommy, I love it... I love it so much.” The girl’s cock bobbed with each bounce, slapping her abdomen with a dull tap. Her forehead creased, eyebrows knitted in something like an overwhelmed pleasure. “F-Fuck!”

Irene speared the hole, stretching it around her massive girth. “Excuse m-me?” she husked, breathless.

“I’m...” Seulgi continued to rock, hard nipples jiggling in the air. “Sorry for swearing, Mommy.” Pushing up, Irene nailed the girl’s rectum with a renewed force, plugging the rear in desperate thrusts.

“Hmmph!” Irene slithered her hands down to Seulgi’s hips. Grip steady, she leveraged the girl still and ravaged the hole. “Only Mommy is allowed to swear, don’t forget it,” she grunted, the sound rasped in the heated air.

“Sorry! So s-sorry... uhnn.” Seulgi’s heavy ballsack tapped Irene’s groin, the wrinkled skin flopping. Her cock looked painfully hard, redness flaring the head, veins protruding along the length. Poor girl probably needed a helping hand to take her over the edge. “Pwease, pwease,” she babbled, expression delirious and eyes askew. Whenever Seulgi brought out the baby voice, Irene figured she wanted something. Mostly it worked; it was the girl’s greatest weapon and Irene’s greatest weakness. “Pwease tug on my willie, I want to cweam.”

But Irene ignored her, instead focusing in on the girl’s hanging mouth. Her cute tongue dangled along the edge of her lip, where a bead of spit gathered and drooled down her chin. It was a treat just _waiting_ to be slid right inside Irene’s hungry mouth. “Spit in my mouth.”

“What?” Seulgi blinked, a glimmer of confusion crossing her face. Shoving her cock, Irene pierced the orifice, fucking in deep, hard stabs. A dollop of lubricant splashed from the drilling meat, flicking to her thigh.

“Spit-“ Her dick slipped out of Seulgi’s anus, halting the frantic pace. It poked the girl’s sack in aimless ruts.

“W-Wait a sec.” Seulgi shifted, and lifted up to wrap her legs around the woman’s rear. Gripping Irene’s prick, she angled it to her hole. Lube coated the girl’s junk, messily slicked along her scrotum and taint. With a nudge, Irene’s head teased the opening, rim now gaped and fluttering. “Nhhh.” Fully seated, Seulgi sank back down, taking the entire length. The position was intimate — bodies joined, eyes fixed.

“Uh-uhh,” Irene moaned, hands wandering to trail over Seulgi’s back. Their chests were squished together, tits grazing with each skewer or Irene’s cock. She picked up a pace, thigh muscles clenching under the strain. Their heaved breaths flitted through the air. Panting, bated, in sync. “God, _Seulgi_ ,” she whispered, penis throbbing as she made love to her baby. Her nose drifted up the girl’s neck, inhaling her scent — the musk of sweat, the hint of lotion.

“Mmm, Mommy.” Seulgi clung to Irene’s shoulders, their skin sliding in a wet slap. Her huge dick waved between them, tapping each of their abdomens in a wobbly back and forth. This is where her baby belonged; nested and protected on Mommy’s dick.

Irene trembled, body burning. Her balls were heavy, full and floppy with unspent cum. The head of her cock swelled with blood, causing an ache to pull in her groin. Fuck, Seulgi’s rectum was so slippery and warm. Irene couldn’t hold on for much longer. “Baby,” she began, cupping the girl’s face as she rocked on her impaling dick. Fingertips trailed along her fine cheekbone, soft to the touch. “Spit in my mouth.”

Seulgi embraced Irene, clinging to her in a cozy cuddle. Her asshole clenched, the ridged membrane snapping to the base of the woman’s cock. With a ripple, she slid back up, pucker slurping on the meat. _God_. “W-Why? Are you sure?” she uttered, quiet voice breaking through the heady lust.

“I want it, so do it. Spit in my mouth.” Sticking her tongue out, Irene awaited the essence, body teeming with a nearing bust. A shiver shot up her spine. “Hurry!”

Seulgi pursed her lips together, cheeks hollowed. “ _Pthu_!” And with a hurl, she spat a blob of frothy saliva onto Irene’s tongue, the liquid sliding down to her throat.

That did it.

Irene splintered, body coming undone in a rapturous applause. For a moment, she was a deity. An immortal among men. Pleasure seared through her frame, scattering along her skin and pricking her brain. Ropes of jizz ripped from the tip, splashing the cavity and plugging it to the brim. “Baby girl, fuck! Ugh!” Strands of semen jerked out, emptying her scrotum in a long, hard nut.

“Yes, Mommy! Give it to me!” Seulgi groaned, grinding her hips through the woman’s orgasm. Her asshole squelched, gooey and stuffed with viscous cum. Blood pounding, Irene pulled out, spent and struggling to breathe. The pucker was loose, stretched to the circumference of Irene’s width. White globs oozed, slinking down her thigh and staining the bed.

“G-God,” Irene croaked, taking Seulgi’s waist and gently sitting her to the side. Reality slowly started to creep back. Smiling, she glanced at the girl, heart swirling in her chest. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah...” Seulgi stood from the bed, her full erection still jutting between her legs. Her eyes flickered away from Irene, a shy expression pulling at her face. Awww.

“Poor little bear,” Irene teased, leaning up from the mattress. Her flaccid cock flopped to her thigh, smearing the skin in cum and lube. “Willie didn’t cream?”

Seulgi shrugged, her doe-eyes drawing to meet Irene. “I-I guess not.”

“Do you want some help?” On tired legs, Irene stood by the girl. Tenderly, her hand stroked the hard meat, feeling the ribbed veins beneath her fingertips.

“Hnn, y-yes pwease.” In shallow ruts, Seulgi bucked into the woman’s palm. Her tip was engorged, sitting atop the shaft like a bulbous mushroom head. Irene lightly pulled at the skin, the ridges rippling on the hard wood.

“Little bear has such a big and scary _cock_.” The length teetered in response, twitching in her hand. “It’s almost as big as mine.”

“Mmmph, M-Mommy...”

“I’ll help you, but we’re going to do...” she smirked, a renewed surge of excitement trembling through her limbs. God. Yes. It was finally time. “...something different.”

Seulgi gave her a perplexed look, lips jutting out. “What do you mean?”

“Well... Mommy has a bumhole, too.” Pacing to the drawer, she takes the lube, tipping open the lid.

“Of course you do.” Seulgi giggled, light and sweet. Her innocence made Irene stir.

“And? Do you know what that means?” She smeared a wet sheen of liquid onto the girl’s member, shaft dripping with lubricant. Irene liked it messy.

“Uhm... no?”

“I want you to nail my ass, Seulgi,” she uttered, plain and simple.

“B-But... I don’t want to hurt Mommy.”

Irene pressed a quick kiss to the girl’s cute nose. “I know you don’t, darling. But it’s okay, we’ll take it slow.”

“And, and...” Seulgi blushed, pink tinting her face. “I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was meek, only a note above a whisper.

“I’ll tell you what to do.” Knees pressed to the bed, Irene bent over, backing her rear into the air. Her thighs parted, cheeks cracking to expose her needy hole. “Come on, baby. Put that huge cock to good use.”

“Okay, I’ll try my best... I’ll do it for Mommy.” Irene felt the girl’s soft hands knead her rump, muscles easing under her gentle care. “Does that feel nice?”

How cute. The girl was giving her a little massage. “Yes, baby.” Seulgi’s hands were warm, the tendons melting beneath her palm. A small tingle travelled up Irene’s spine, body lulling in a relaxed bliss. Leaning down, Irene pressed her chest to the bed, head lying to the side. The sheets felt crisp and cool on her clammy body.

“Mommy, you have such a pretty bum,” Seulgi hummed.

“Thank you, but do you know what?” Irene bit her lip to stifle a chuckle. She was enjoying this way too much.

“What?”

“It would look even prettier with your cock inside.”

“Oh...” The mood shifted, the girl’s hesitance simmering through the room. Her hand planted on the small of Irene’s back. “Okay, what do I do?”

Irene trembled, a short circuit tripping her brain. “Grab Willie a-and...” A flutter traveled through her frame. Her flaccid penis twinged, dormant meat starting to waken from another round. “And put the head to my hole...”

The bed dipped, Seulgi’s thighs brushing against Irene’s own. “Like this?” The girl’s liquid-smothered cockhead breached Irene’s hole, nudging it with a soft tap. Air caressed the lube, a cool sensation tickling her crack.

“Mmm, yes.” Irene reached down and curled a fist around her hardening girth. “Now, start to push in. It might wrinkle at first... but after a moment, it’ll flutter open.”

“Okay, Mommy.” Seulgi drifted a hand to the woman’s hip, gripping it. “I’m going in now.” And with a sharp inhale, Irene felt it. The girl’s thick head started to push inside, steady, parting the rim in a delightful stretch.

“Fuck...” Heart racing, her body thrummed, excitement surging through her veins. “Feels so good.” Pleasure quivered up her rectum, her anus clenching with the insatiable desire to be filled. The gentle rub was simply not enough. “Remember to go slow, baby,” she purred, “Mommy isn’t used to having big cocks shoved up there.” It was a lie. She plowed herself with huge dildos almost daily.

“Sorry Mommy, am I going too fast?”

Irene chuckled. “No, you barely have your head inside.” Playing with her little bear was the woman’s favorite pastime.

“Can I, uhmm... go a bit deeper now?”

“Yes, start to slide it in. Inch by inch.”

As instructed, an inch entered her anus, the whole head now snugly fitting inside. “Mommy? Can I do another?”

Irene writhed, body heating up into a frenzy. This was _so fucking erotic._ “Fuck,” she babbled, spit seeping out of her mouth. She was delirious. She needed that monstrous cock splitting her apart. _Now_. “I can’t take it any longer, please fuck me. R-Ruin my hole.”

“Wow, you’ve changed Mommy.” The girl was _almost_ right. The truth was, she’d always been a cockslut. But it was only now that she’d decided to drop the dominant act and finally admit it aloud.

“Mommy is a slut for your cock. I...” Mewling, her back arched, another inch of girlmeat skewering her hole. “Hnng, I’ve, ughh, always b-been,” she said, the weight of her confession lost in the depth of her moans.

“Oh, y-you mean it?” Seulgi grabbed Irene’s asscheeks, and with a grunt, speared to the hilt.

“Hnn, y-yes.” Irene collapsed onto the mattress, her knees barely holding up. Pure bliss teemed through her core. Oblivion was near. “Pound me, baby. D-Dart it in and out.” 

“Ughh, Mommy, you’re so beautiful,” Seulgi groaned, delving her meat deeper in the hole. Pride fluttered in Irene’s chest. Not for herself — but for Seulgi. Mommy was so proud to see her baby act so bold.

“F-Faster, harder.” Irene gave her dick a few tugs, the girth throbbing with a rabid erection. Like a bitch in heat, she fucked back on the penetration, anus taking the length in desperate strokes.

“Am I-I doing okay?” Upping the pace, Seulgi’s groin slapped Irene’s thighs, hammering the woman’s body with steep plows.

“Ah! Amazing! Fuck!” Irene prostate was rigid, the tissue erect and swollen with blood. And Seulgi, like a natural, was hitting it with every impale. God, Irene wasn’t just a slut for cock. She was a _slave_. “Ugh! It feels s-so, uhnnn.”

“Mommy, I-I...” The girl’s balls tapped Irene’s asscheeks, swinging and slapping in time with her thrusts. “I’m gonna cweam really soon!”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Their lewd moans drifted through the air. Seulgi’s rod plowed her like she deserved to be plowed — like an uptight bitch that needed to be taught a lesson. “Baby, I’m close...” Irene lifted her head up, and met the girl’s eyes. _Damn_. Her pretty face was drenched in sweat, dark hair sticking to her neck. Her innocent expression was gone, replaced by a wicked lust that darkened her gaze. They’d never fucked like this before, so primal and _needy_. Irene was addicted. She could never go back.

“And when y-you cum...” she continued, as if her instructions were ever needed in the first place. “You need to shoot your cream deep inside my bum. Do not waste a single d-drop.” Eyes unfocused, Irene began to see stars, lashes flickering across her vision. “Uhh.” Her mouth hung open, panting, tongue drooling with spit. Seulgi had broken her.

“I won’t waste any cweam for you, Mommy!”

The girl buried her pole, fast and deep. Irene’s hole loosened, practically a gaping cumdump for Seulgi’s precious seed. “Hmmph!” With a groan, she gripped Irene’s shoulders, lifting her pulpy body off the bed. Split in half, Irene bent, frame stiff between the spear in her rear and the grip on her back.

“S-Seulgi!” Irene’s rectum quivered, tissue swollen and raw. Ass clenched, she sucked the girl in like a vacuum. She felt so full. And she fucking loved it. Seulgi’s hard cock plunged, pressuring every crevice of the cock-hungry cavity. “Fuck!” Fire lit in her gut, burning through her core and setting her on flames.“Cum-Cumming!” Toes curled, she shook, a white hot climax forcing out of her body. Seed streaked out of her dick, staining the bed in a mess of gooey blobs. With a fist, she milked her cock, tugging her stiffy through her climax. The load was bigger than the first, semen oozing and dripping a puddle on the sheets.

Irene felt Seulgi’s cock jitter, buried, filling the hole. It stretched her walls as if it somehow doubled in size. “Me t-too, I’m not gonna waste any cweam!” And then the girl erupted, a fountain of sperm flooding Irene’s rectum. “Oh, Mommy, ugh, thank you-Mommy!” Seulgi babbled through her orgasm, thick cock jerking erratically. Her penis squished inside the cum-clogged anus, squelching and sopping wet.

“I-I should be the one thanking _you_.” Irene fell back down on the bed, Seulgi’s hands slipping from her shoulders. Heat spread through her ass as the girl bucked into her, thrusting shallow, streams of sperm dwindling to droplets. The seams of Irene's hole clenched, trapping the precious goo inside. “You’re good at fucking, baby.” 

“Mommy?" Seulgi panted, her clammy groin sticking to the woman's backside. "I stopped cweaming.” Irene felt the girl’s cock soften, still nuzzled deep in her asshole.

“Hmnn, you can pull out now, baby.” The moment Seulgi withdrew, Irene’s lower half smashed to the mattress, exhausted. Her penis rubbed against the sheets, skin now numb. Cream bubbled out of her sphincter, ring gaped. Empty, starved of cock.

“Hey?” Seulgi laid next to her, skin blotched with a red blush. With tired eyes, Irene gazed at the girl’s abs. Taut, defined, and undulating in a heave. Post-sex Seulgi was almost as good as the deed. 

“Hmm?” Pressing close, Irene kissed her cheek, a gentle warmth tingling her lips.

“Was,” Seulgi breathed, chest billowing, “was that a one time thing? Or...”

“Or will you get to nail me again?” Irene chuckled.

Seulgi smiled, the beam scrunching her eyes. “Yeah...”

Flipping over, Irene laid on her back, hair sprawling on the bed. “You can nail me daily if you’d like.”

“Really?” Seulgi slid a finger along Irene’s jaw, the light touch making her tremble.

“Mhm, I mean it,” Irene croaked, voice hoarse from the mind-numbing fuck.

“Thank you, Mommy.” And with a cheeky grin, Seulgi leaned down and captured Irene’s lips.

/


End file.
